onepieceundead_rolepayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bai Lian
Bai Lian (pronounced; Bae-lee-an, Literal meaning; Pretty Boy) is a 28 year old male marine, also known as God of Plague, who currently holds the rank of Admiral. He is originally from Mariejois in the New World. Appearance Rarely seen in anything else but his Admiral Attire, Bai Lian wears a unique variation of the Admiral Attire; not so much plated for close combat because he personally prefers not to be touched; it’s a long white cloak. He has long white-grayish hair, coming down pass his shoulders by a couple of inches, with eggshell colored skin and is tall. The most distinguishing trait about him is the white stripe like tattoos all over his upper body/torso. Gallery Beach time.jpg|Sid while at the beach.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bea Sid_Scarf.jpg|Sid's trademark white scarf.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Si Sid on raft.png|Sid on his raft.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sid_ Sid young.jpg|A young Sid.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Si Sid Mia.jpg|Sid rescues Aisa.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File: Sid_glutton.png|Sid barreling through a meal.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sid_ Sid Demon Lord.jpg|Sid's Demon Lord persona.|thumb|none|link=http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sid_Dem Personality Bai Lian usually maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, perceiving himself to be essentially superior to everything not derived from Celestial Blood. He claims to hate fighting because he is too pristine for such barbaric acts. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who got in his way and shows absolutely no remorse for his actions. He is shown to be cruel, detached, and taking pleasure from the suffering of others. Bai Lian takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. However when he is on the losing side of a conflict, he falls into a barbaric state of mindless lust for blood. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Aside from that and his Devil Fruit powers, his physical attributes are also extremely high. His position as a Marine Admiral, suggests that he must have at least above-average leadership and coordination skills, and has power over thousands of lower ranked Marines. As an Admiral, Ryokugyu has the authority to enact a Buster Call on any island deemed dangerous, and may pass this ability to a lower ranking World Government agent. Haki It was stated that all Marines ranked vice admiral or higher possess Haki and Fujitora can also use the ability. Bai Lian was able to clash head on physically with insert name, a Logia-class Devil Fruit user, implying he was using Busoshoku Haki during the battle. He later proved he is capable of using it when he did so to reinforce his arms in order to stall the Birdcage. Bai Lian is able to utilize Kenbunshoku Haki to see his surroundings in a form of aura which he cannot see due to his blindness. He also listens to voices that cannot be heard normally. Busoshoku Haki On the other hand he is much more well versed in usage of Busoshoku Haki. He was trained in its usage by Barbossa while he was still a Marine and while learning to use Kyokuba Kenpo he managed to truly master its usage. In the initial part of the two years spent attempting to learn the fire based combat style Sid did not believe Keaton's explanation that he needed to get used to the flame and instead thought he would have to rely purely on Busoshoku Haki to protect himself from the flames. So he trained himself to be able to instinctively call upon the usage of Busoshoku, believing that if he could achieve a level of proficiency that in a fight he would not have to put too much attention to whether or not his Busoshoku was protecting him from the flames he crated and could instead focus on the fight itself. Though he later understood what Keaton meant about getting used to the flame, he decided to nonetheless continue developing his skill with Busoshoku. He was able to almost effortlessly beat up Stein, a Devil Fruit user because of his mastery of Busoshoku and even block Aisa's blades without getting cut. *'Busoshoku: Shinkou' (武装色 真鋼, Busō-shoku: Shinkō; literally "Color of Armaments: True Steel"): Similar to the Busoshoku: Koka technique used by , Sid uses Busoshoku Haki to to harden a part of his body. While using this technique, the affected appendage becomes black and shiny and is strong enough to enable Sid to block one of Aisa's blades on his hand and even breaking it in two. He can also apply this technique on objects he is holding, making it hard enough to be used effectively as a offensive or defensive weapon. This technique greatly increases his attack power while improving Sid's defense by making his body more dense. *'Busoshoku: Senbon' (武装色 千本, Busō-shoku: Senbon; literally "Color of Armaments: Senbon"): Sid picks up a few strands of grass, or even his own hair, and harden it using Busoshoku. This makes the strands hard and gives their ends the pointed sharpness and penetrating power of needles. He then proceeds to launch them at his targets, sometimes even using the powers of the Hazu Hazu no Mi to increase their speed and by extension their overall impact. This is particularly effective against Logia users as the Busoshoku Haki allows the senbons to actually harm their physical body and who normally do not expect physical attacks to harm them. *'Busoshoku: Tekken' (武装色 鉄拳, Busō-shoku: Tekken; literally "Color of Armaments: Iron Fist"): Sid's ultimate technique, it combines the powers of his Devil Fruit with his mastery of Busohoku Haki. Sid uses Busoshoku to harden his arm, using it to launch a single punch. But at the same time using the powers of his Hazu Hazu no Mi to increase the momentum of his fist, greatly increasing the power behind the punch. When the punch lands, not only does impact of the punch directly hurt the target, causing external damage, but the punch launches a devastating shock wave in its wave that is even more dangerous as like the it can cause massive internal injury to the target. History Born with Celestial Dragon blood coursing through his veins, Bai Lian has grown up to be extremely arrogant. Ironic because he was never raised on the Holy Land known as Mariejois, he was simply born there and quickly out casted as punishment for his parents’ actions. Before his conception was known, his father waged a seceding from the Great 20 Kingdom Alliance just as they were forming the World Government. Enraged by the dishonoring; for Bai Lian’s ancestry had fought hard: politically, physically, and economically to keep the kingdom a prosperous. Seceding would ruin the legacy, a fate deemed worse than staying allied in public opinion. The angriest of them all was Bai Lian’s uncle, who successfully lead a coup d’état. He would murder his father, hopefully restoring honor to the kingdom; however the rest of the Celestial Dragons declared that his brother’s immediate bloodline be wiped clean, that meant any heirs which seemed fortunate for there to be none until Bai Lian’s mother revealed to his uncle her pregnancy. Unable to shake his immediate love for family, he ordered that he be caste away from the kingdom into the land below but the mother had to be executed immediately afterwards. The other Kingdoms would catch wind of a traitor’s wife giving birth, thus he had to kill her and make sure a baby never found. In doing so, Bai Lian would live amongst the humans; actually developing their moral and values. Being righteous in nature, he would join the marines hoping to be of some help; mastering the required Rokushiki and climbing up the ranks. However it is around the time he was promoted to Captain when he was assigned guard duty for a Celestial Dragon and head of one of the Great 20 Kingdoms, soon converting to the World Government, and it happened to be his uncle. Able to notice the similarities immediately, the uncle held a secret meeting with Bai Lian and informed of his heritage. From then on, the two bonded and converted his morals and values; creating a monster that all along wanted to be different; hold true power in his hands. It is through his prowess as a soldier and a good word from a Celestial Dragon King, Bia Lian was promoted to Admiral as well granted a Devil Fruit for consumption. One would ask why Bia Lian stayed with the Marines if he was a Celestial Dragon? It was because his blood wasn’t exactly supposed to exist, thus he was plotting. When he had enough political power within the World Government, which is when he would make a return to a status he always deserved }} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty = 335,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} | }} By the time he was 16 his mind was made up and in his mind he was ready to begin his won journey as a pirate.